Those Ruby Red Eyes
by ForLoveUnheardOf
Summary: It is said that you can read a person's emotions through their eyes. But who knew such an emotionless person had so many emotions?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did. However, Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**This is purely, in my eyes, a friendship fic. I do not consider it Yaoi, and that was not my intentions.**

**Enjoy please, and tell me what you think:) **

* * *

I could not move. Even my eyes were frozen in place. His body lay just a few feet from my own. I had been watching his body for quite awhile, hoping and praying it would move, even if it was just a twitch. However, I had no such luck and even thought I desperately did not want to believe it, I was beginning to realize the truth. _Hiei was dying._

He never stayed down more than ten minutes. That was just Hiei. _"Maybe he passed out, or maybe he is just sleeping," _I kept telling myself. I told myself anything to push the thought of death, of losing my best friend, out of my mind.

I stayed in my position, eyes glued on Hiei's battered form, until I found enough strength to push my own beaten body onto my feet and carry myself to Hiei. In an ironic way, he looked so peaceful, as if nothing could bother him. A small trickle of blood was running along side his lips. Gently, I swept it away with my finger. What happened next is the one memory that no matter how hard I try, I cannot erase it from my memory.

_Hiei smiled._

I had seen Hiei smile before, and we have laughed together as well. But this smile was remorseful and broken. It shattered my heart and hurt more than any blow I had ever received from any opponent. I guess it was then I realized Hiei was not dead yet.

My eyes widened. "Hiei!" I let my reflexes take advantage of me as Hiei tried, to no avail, to get onto his feet. "Fox…" His usual demanding and cut-throat tone was now barely an audible whisper. "Let me get up. I am just fine." I kept my hand planted against his back. I knew, without a doubt, Hiei was _not _fine. "I know how _fine _you are Hiei. You cannot move. I fear you are losing blood so profusely that one movement can instantly kill you." Hiei winced as I brushed my hand over his wounds. "Damn…fuck! Watch it, Kurama!"

I looked into his ruby-red eyes. They were pleading with me. Hiei knew he was dying, but he sure as hell did not want to grasp the concept. I averted my gaze and prayed somehow, help would come to us. Hiei tried to lick the blood from the deepest wound on his arm. But even moving his tongue hurt him. I could feel his heartbeat, dim as it was, and I knew the time was approaching. Hiei groaned.

I started to panic. "Just lie still! Please!" His eyes now reflected pain, but more so rejection towards me. It was Hiei's turn to look away. "You should tend to yourself, Fox. Or at least be on guard. You never know when an enemy will attack. If my ass was not so damaged, you would be dead."

I could not help but to chuckle. "Even when dying, you have to be as assertive and threatening as possible, Hiei." Then I realized what I had said. _Dying. _I did not want to let this sink in. I would not allow it. I felt my own eyes begin to water as I tried to keep them from meeting Hiei's. He needed all the motivation to stay alive as possible. A crying Kurama would not help the situation. "I know you are crying, Kurama. What a pathetic human quality." His whisper was hushed. _"You do not mean what you say, Hiei…"_

Finally, I had to look at Hiei again. In his eyes was not a gaze I recognized. "I remember the first time I met you, Fox. You did not have all that red, outrageous hair then. I remember the times we have shared…meeting the dumbass and the even dumber dumbass." Hiei exhaled what seemed to be a sigh. "I never did tell Yukina. That, I believe, is the only regret I have." I felt a pain run through my chest. Hiei never regretted anything. I tried to assure Hiei. It was the only service I could offer to him. "I am quite sure Yukina has the notion that you are indeed her brother." He was silent for a moment. Then he bowed his head and his whisper got even quieter. "I never told her I _loved _her. She deserved to know." Although his movements were slow and must have hurt him more than I would ever know, Hiei reached for my hand. "Kurama, please…just tell her I loved her. Tell Yukina I was her brother." The ruby-red eyes that once shone with ferociousness now were dull with fear and longing. I could see my own teary, emerald eyes staring back at me. "Are. You _are _her brother, Hiei."

In an instant, Hiei's expression changed. "Do not be a damn fool. We both know this is where I will die. There is nothing that can be done." I hid behind my hair as the tears cascaded down my face. Hiei winced as he tired to reposition himself. "Shit…" He looked pitiful. Part of me actually felt the need for Hiei to die, for that was the only way he would fully be out of pain. Here was my partner, my best friend, and the one person who truly understood me…almost gone. "Damnit, no! Hiei, you cannot die here! If you survived being thrown off a damn cliff, you can sure as hell survive this!" I was not giving up.

I tried with all I could muster to direct force and anger into my eyes to show Hiei how determined I was. I quickly wiped my eyes, and then focused on Hiei. But all determination and anger was soon evaporated.

_Hiei was crying._

I could not speak. This was perhaps the most shocking moment of my life, including my demon life as well. Hiei smirked at my reaction. "It's a shame my mother could not see these tears, even if they do not turn into ice…" He closed his eyes. "Soon enough, though, she will see me." I was starting to admit defeat along with Hiei, but I sure as hell was not going to tell him.

I do not know how long we had been there, but I knew it would not be much longer. Botan would arrive shortly. Hiei's breathing began to slow and his chest was expanding into my hand with much difficulty.

We did not talk for sometime. I knew just a sound could send me over the edge. "Fox…" I started into Hiei's eyes. I could tell this was to be the last time. They were still wet with tears. I saw my own puffy eyes and noticed how miserable I looked, which caused me to cry harder. "Shut up. I do not want to die beside a weakling. Listen, Kurama. This is it." He paused; the pain was becoming too much.

"I do not ask for much after my death. I just want Yukina…for Yukina to know the truth." He grabbed my hand and squeezed with the barely-existent strength he had left. "Make sure…make sure the dumbass takes care of her." I smiled for a split second. I had no doubt Kuwabara would not let any harm come to Yukina. Here, Hiei began to fade. His grasp became loose and his whisper raspy. "Kurama, let everyone know that I cared about them." I was sobbing harder than I ever had before. I felt this was unfair; why did Hiei have to die? Especially now…

Tears fell onto his face, mixing with his own and fell slowly. I tried to blink them away, but nothing could make them stop. I ran my hand along his arm, hoping Hiei could at least still feel my touch.

"Fox…Don't you dare mourn after I am gone. I will come back from the Spirit World and kill your ass." I choked out, "Hiei…we need you. We love you. I love you!" Hiei's eyes glared into mine. "Damn Fox. Did you not learn anything after you're death? If you are not careful, the same carelessness will have you killed again." I could not say anything. I was torn. Youko was screaming in my head. "Thank you for everything. For being…my friend. I love you, Kurama." I gasped.

I do not know how he managed to do it again, but Hiei gave me a smile. "Live your life, Kurama. I better not see you soon. I will kick your ass. That is a promise…" With those last words, Hiei's spirit slipped from his body. I stayed beside the lifeless form and stared at the blood which had stained my hands and the cold ground. My tears had stopped now. I would not deny Hiei his wishes.

My heart, however, still stung. But, this had to be done. I picked up the rather small body. Hiei had always had this fascination for keeping his eyes open, no matter the situation and even if he was asleep. I could not help but to notice how his once piercing, rub-red eyes now were glazed over and as impossible as it seemed, peaceful. I saw everything in that moment. The meeting between us, the enemies we fought together, and the precious memories we shared. No longer would he feel any pain. No longer would this shameful, disastrous world come into Hiei's vision.

I smiled and gently closed his eyes.


End file.
